


i still want you

by glossyves



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossyves/pseuds/glossyves
Summary: chengcheng says goodbye to his lover, minghao.





	i still want you

**Author's Note:**

> oKAY IM BACK. IM ABOUT TO CRY AND SOB AT THIS FUCKING IMAGINE !!!!! PREPARE YOURSELVES CHILDREN.
> 
> TWITTER: NINEPERC3NT

"Justin, what do you like about me?" chengcheng asked, turning his head to face his boyfriend who was smiling softly with a light blush on his face. "i like- no i love everything about you cheng." he says, holding his boyfriend's hand. "from your beautiful eyes, to your kissable lips, your unique moles, they're like... constellations" he continued looking at chengcheng in the eye. "oh my god you're so cheesy" the older laughed, stealing a peck from justin. Justin blushed and hit chengcheng's arm playfully. "baobei, i'm cheesy only for you" Justin says fluttering his lashes at the older. chengcheng blushed, and looked away, while justin only giggled. "i love you cheng" the younger says with a lot of emotion. "i love you too, tin" he replies, pulling him into a hug.

...

"CHENGCHENG! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!" justin whined, as chengcheng continued dragging him through the city. "shh! you will love it!" he insisted, gripping the younger's hand. justin just groaned and continued following the boy to where ever he takes him. after 5 minutes of walking, a large garden filled with roses entered justin's sight. "were here!" the older cheers, walking around the rose garden with justin. "this is so beautiful.." justin gasped, as butterflies started flying everywhere. "not as beautiful as you" chengcheng muttered, but apparently justin heard it. "stOP LYING OH MY GOD" justin exclaims hiding his face. the older only chuckled, and removed justin's hands off his face. "your face is as red as all the roses here" he says. "sHUT UP" 

...

chengcheng searched the halls of the empty school. he was worried. he couldn't find justin anywhere. he didn't reply to his texts and calls. and most importantly, he was scared of losing him. he thought of the rooftop, but anyone hardly goes there. chengcheng gave it a try and walked up to the top floor, to find that the locked door was now open. his eyes scanned the entire rooftop and found a familiar figure curled up into a ball. as he got closer he heard him whimpering and sobbing softly. chengcheng came into a conclusion that it was justin. so he pulled him into a hug. "tin.." chengcheng whispered. justin looked up to see his boyfriends face staring at him with worry and concern. the younger quickly wiped away his tears and sniffled. "h-how did you find me b-baobei?" justin asked. chengcheng ignored him and hugged him again. "why are you crying baby?" chengcheng says worriedly, stroking justin's hair. "i-its nothing important" justin denies. chengcheng only shook his head "its okay to tell me baby" he whispered comfortingly. justin inhaled and shed a tear. "i-its just i saw you with meiqi-jie and i thought i wasnt enough. why are you dating someone useless like me anyways?" justin sobbed. the older was hurt with what justin said. "i love you huang minghao. no one can compare to you. you are beautiful. i am your boyfriend because i fucking love you." chengcheng said, and started crying. chengcheng looked at justin in the eye. he closed the gap between then and kissed him passionately, with lots of emotion. 

...

the two didn't know how they got here. how they got into this mess. they stood at the middle of their shared apartment. crying. their surroundings messed up. chengcheng gave minghao a glance and his heart hurt so much. minghao was the same. he felt his heart break bit by bit. "i told you i'm not good enough for you chengcheng!" minghao whispered looking down. "you are baby! you mean the whole fucking world to me! if we break up like this, i wont be able to fucking handle it" chengcheng cried. Minghao just cried and stood there frozen. unable what to do. he was affected by chengcheng's words. he wondered, even if they still loved each other, chengcheng deserved better and after all the moments they spent together, he would miss him al ot. "im sorry.." justin muttered before leaving the apartment.

justin continued walking. he let his feet take him to where ever, and somehow ended up standing in front of the rose garden that chengcheng took him to. he shed a tear as he scanned the garden, he would remember him and chengcheng. justin stared at the roses, sadly, and cried. he cried, not holding back his loud sobs anymore. he knew it wasn't the right decision, but he didnt deserve it. justin felt someone hugging him from behind. and when he turned he saw chengcheng. with a tear stained face. "please stay..." chengcheng whispered. "i cant-" he was cut off when he felt a pair of lips, those soft lips that he love. the ones that he memorized. against his. he felt all the love and emotion. and he felt, that chengcheng truly cared and loved him.


End file.
